Preview: Hope
by Haikairi
Summary: It was early in the after noon under a gray sky, Hope and his parents decided to go to an art gallery. Highly insprired by the downloable game ib, AU, slight hoperai when I actually write the story.


Haii guys, I'm back and now I'm realising the preview for my story Hope,this story is inspired from the downloadable horror game Ib where a 9-year-old girl visits an art museum and well I guess that is self-explanatory. I would usually not make a preview but since this is story has tons of chapters and I have a strict only 2 or 3 chapter stories at a time rule this is going to be a _long_ time before I post the real thing.

Rules: Yes there are going to be rules because this going to be an interactive story. Sometime in the story there will be two or three choices and depending on what you choose it will effect the ending of your situation, there's no guarantee that you will get the best ending out of the five that I have in store for you. The decisions will separate some of you guys up and I will put your username in the beginning of the chapter to make sure you read the one for you.

**WARNING**:REMEMBER THIS IS ONLY THE PREVIEW THE RULES WON'T COUNT YET. THE PERSPECTIVE WILL CHANGE FROM 2ND PERSON, 3RD PERSON AND THE AWKWARD PERSPECTIVE SWAP WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER COMES AND PLEASE IF YOU NEVER PLAYED THE GAME IB DON'T GO TO THE WALK THROUGH TO SELECT THE BEST ENDING AND I DON'T OWN EITHER IB OR FINAL FANTASY XIII.

Update: Oh my Etro I didn't realise interactive story aren't allowed well if you guy really want I'll make one for you guys but if you guys but If you don't want me to get banned I suggest you make this non interactive and tell me if you want a good or bad ending and I'll message you a quick quiz when this is over and if you guess right you'll unlock an ending for everyone.

* * *

Hope

by: Haikairi

In early in the after noon, under a gray sky. Hope and his parents were on their way to an art gallery in Palumpolen, all the poor boy could hear was the constant yelling and screaming of his parents. He watched sadly as he knew no matter what they bought him, what they told him and where they brought he could never make him happy. As they arrive the yelling cease to exist but he knew they didn't make a break through

"Did you remember everything, Hope?" his mother asked trying to make the mood less dense, he silently nodded and put his head down, no he wasn't going to cry, he gotten so used to the tears urging to get out, he refused to burst into tears.

"Oh! Do you have your handkerchief? You know, the one you got for your birthday?" Hope quickly untied the turquoise and yellow handkerchief from his left wrist and painfully muttered yes.

"Keep it safe, okay? Don't lose it!" he quickly tied the two objects back on his left and nodded. The flying vehicle made a bumpy departure but landed perfectly at the small space they were given to landed, Hope carefully exited the vehicle making sure he didn't forget anything, he looked at his parents and felt disgusted. They were holding hands and smiling, he silently followed them and tried to avoid any awkward conversations they tried to start-up.

Hope's father opened the door and Hope quietly went in he felt the cooling vent bringing goosebumps to his delicate skin as he looked around the museum the first thing he noticed was a poster of a type of fish in a deep abyss, it was the museum's main attraction well according to the poster, he laughed to himself we he saw a weird-looking bobble on its head.

"Well, were here. This is your first time in this art gallery, right, Hope?" Hope nodded again,"We're here today to see an exhibition of works by an artist named Guertena, and they don't just have paintings, but also sculptures and all kinds or others creations!" his mother said with a smile plastered on her face."I don't doubt that even you'll enjoy it, Hope."

He gave her a the most realistic fake smile then his father started to speak, "Should we get to the reception desk?

"Ah, yes. Let's get some pamphlets as well." He followed his parent to the reception desk he put his elbows on the corner of the desk and lazily leaned his head on his fist, "Mom can I go on ahead?"

"Hm? You want to go on ahead? she gave him a questioning look and tought about it for a while. "Hope... Oh, all right. Just make sure you're quiet in the gallery,okay? Don't make ruckus, Not that there's any need to worry about you, I suppose. Don't cause the other visitors any trouble, now!"

Hope nodded yet _again_ and walked off, truth be told he wouldn't really mind waiting he just wanted to be as far away from his parents as possible, parents he scoffed at that word he could barely call them mom and dad. Deep in bittersweet thoughts he almost failed to notice to choice of two paths.

**The stairs**

The main hallway

(The choices will look something like that and when I write you will get to choose but since I'm leading you now I'm choosing the decisions oh yeah after you make a decision it will change to 2nd person for one or two paragraphs.)

You almost bump into a column that introduces the gallery and finally get out of your small trance, you quickly choose to go upstairs because the main attraction is in the hallway ahead, how can you tell? From afar you see a group of people gathering around a certain area.

Hope looked around his surroundings and was amazed by how different each painting was there wasnt' just one word to describe everything, beautiful, unique, colorful, bizarre. Kind of scary if you think about, after thinking he saw everything on this floor he saw a weird painting.

"Hey what's this painting? I never saw it here before." Hope came closer to the painting and read its name, _? World_. He was tried reading the name again but it looked like pulsian writing or something. After a while he kind of just gave up, I should probably be looking for my parents now shouldn't I, He muttered to himself.

When he started walking around he saw no one around and all he heard was weird ominous game background music he panicked and started to run around the top floor, no one. He stopped after moment of running he looked back at the painting and saw a dark, disturbing world, the title remained in pulsian writing but he saw blue paint dripping from the painting, he quickly observed it discovered it had writing on it.

" E!" he staggered back and started to run.

TO BE CONTINUED

(Sorry got to lazy to write more, I apologise I just want to get this thing out.)

* * *

So do you like it? Ugh school is coming out tomorrow so this is highly rushed and one thing do you guys want the cast to wear clothes inspired from the game to wear clothes inspired from Ib or want me to make to from ffxiii, well hoped you like it. (I'll rewrite the lazy part and the last paragraphs later okay?) Well Ciao.


End file.
